Small Malments
by Too Lazy To Think of Something
Summary: Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here. M
1. Graduation

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **Graduating**

I look at all of the celebrating prince and princesses with their parents. Ben is with his mother and father taking pictures and discussing with Ben his plans for our weekend away with our friends to celebrate our graduation. Probably bothering him with their rules and such. His mother probably over reacting to the fact that Ben and I will be in a house without adult supervision.

Everyone is smiling cheerily and excited with the prospects of their future. Trying to recall on old memories together and their parents are smiling proudly at their children. Looking at each other with such love and adoration, I want to punch them in the face.

Carlos , Jay , and Evie are laughing together with Lonnie , Jane , an Doug. They were probably planning what things we would be doing. Yet while all of that is happening around me I just stand here feeling alone. Feeling numb to the love that everyone around me was feeling.

A part of me is happy that I'm finally done with school and that now I can focus on my magic and the rest of my life . Doing good and evil things , being free to make a name for myself apart from being Maleficent's daughter or Ben's girlfriend. I can be free to be Mal. I am not completely immune to the goodness happening around me. It is just that I want my mother to be here.

As crazy as it sounds I just want to see her looking proudly at me as much as other parents are looking at their children. I want to be standing here in my cap and gown with my mother who is taking way to many pictures of me and talking about inappropriate stories with the king and queen. I want here here to be making way to big of a deal of my graduation and telling me to be safe with my friends and Ben this weekend. But that's not who my mother is. Even after the past year and a half she has yet to grow past being the size of a lizard. I wish I could give her some of my love but I know that is not possible.

I still have hope that I will have a mom who will love me but until then I have to accept that this is what I have.

Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.

* * *

So this is just the start of a series of small moments in Mals life in which she thinks of her mother.


	2. The First Break-Up

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The First Break-Up**

"Mal please stop pushing me away. I love you no matter what. You make me a better person. Please don't do this." Ben said as he tried to keep me from walking out of his room... our room.

Dating for a little over a year there was no mistake that we have shared a room before we graduated. It was the fact that now we were living in the real adult world that things got a little bit messy. Evie could always cover for me back in school or something. But now that we are adults things went from hidden and private between Ben and I turned into me practically living with him. His parents gave him stern lectures and I just got nothing.

My mother wasn't always the best at supporting me even when she wasn't a lizard. Unless if my problem was incolved with her world takeover then she would tell me to focus on being more like her. To think with my head and not my heart. She would correct me when it came to being evil. She would show me glimpses of love when it would benefit her. When the glimpses were gone she would begin to berate me for not being evil enough. Tell me that I would not be good enough to be known as Maleficents daughter. I was not bad enough to be her daughter.

"Maybe this is for the best. I mean you are king and you have a duty to be good to your kingdom and I'm just the opposite. I tried to be good for you but I can't." I say trying to keep myself from crying and being quite an expert at it.

"If this has something to do with your mother than stop it Mal! I know you and no matter what you think of yourself I know how great you are. Don't let what she made you think about yourself change that. " Ben asked grabbing my hand to keep me from leaving.

"I love you Ben. But this is not going to work. Not now at least , maybe someday." I gently pull my hand from his grasp and walk out the door like nothing was wrong.

This is my fault and I'm the reason why this happened. I'm the one who made this happen. I want my mother to be here for me but she can't . If she could she wouldn't . If she could just be here to help me then I could probably be less self destructive. But she can't and I just have to move on by myself unguided.

* * *

So don't hate me yet. I promise to follow up again within the next few hours.


	3. The First Apartment

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The First Apartment**

The key is so small in my hand, So simple. Yet the significance to it was amazingly enormous. I was finally independent, I am finally an adult. IT scares me to death. Ben and I have been apart for three months now and after spending my fair share of time with Evie , Carlos , and Jay when I wasn't out working on a giant art project for an opening restaurant. I found myself being thrown into work to support myself and to keep myself distracted.

Art wasn't like practicing magic. Art was fun and enjoyable but it was also safe and a more appropriate of a choice of earning a living in Auradon. Magic was something I truly loved to do and could easily make a profit from it . It was just that doing that could sometimes be borderline illegal and a way to get arrested. I would rather do something that I knew would have no repercussions. I found that I needed to be careful with things due to my lineage. Being Maleficent's daughter sometimes made people assume that I would be one of the most evil people they ever met .

My mother if she had inclination of what I was doing right now would probably be somewhat proud of me. She would be happy that I finally did something on my own. Maybe she wouldn't be proud of me , she never would. I sort of wished that I had her with me so that she could be here to support me. If I had a normal mother she would be here telling me everything she thought I could do with the apartment. Express her concerns . She could be here to make sure that I had help if I needed any. Bring me some celebratory cookies. Make sure my neighbors were safe, Then again she isn't normal and neither am I.

My mother would never do anything supportive for me. I think the only reason why she had me sometimes was so that I could live out her evil plans or help her get back into power. I know that she doesn't love me and I don't know why I love her.

I sound like a cliche , the girl who doesn't know how to love because she was never given any love. I seem like such a hot mess that it isn't funny. I wonder sometimes at night if the reason why I pushed Ben away is if it was for his well being or my well being. I never knew my father , all I had was my mother. I'm not blaming her for my issues but I just wish that I had her here to guide me. Because from what I can tell , something in my mind is not putting the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

So Mal has established some independence. I promise Ben will be back , whether it is in the next chapter or in seven is still up for debate. I don't have a set chapter length . Im thinking somewhere from 20-35 but it could be more or less. I am going to try to update every day.


	4. The Opening

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Opening**

"Look at how stunning that is." I overhear a guest talking to his wife.

"It is truly mesmerizing. I heard they got this artist who once did work for the king." Another guest said.

I smile at the work of art before my eyes.

My mural is complete. My project is complete. Everyone is talking about how much they love the mural that my hands , mind and heart made. Several people congratulated me on all of my hard efforts yet all I want is someone here with me during such a big night. I sort of have a career established which came through Doug's connections. Still I did an amazing job and I am proud of myself.

The mural was that of a landscape looking out onto the ocean. A sight I was once very familiar with since my mother took me there on special occasions when I was younger. The mural was a way to make the restaurant owner happy and secretly a way to honor my memories on the Isle. I don't have many good memories with my mother but this was one of the few I held onto to. Sure my mother would visit the cliff once a year to find a way off but still there was something about being there that made me happy. No one who visited here would know the landscape unless if they were from the Isle.

As always I wish I had some motherly figure here to be with me because to be honest , it is really sad to be doing this alone. Most mothers would be talking everyone's ears off about their child's extensive work, mine is in a cage somewhere in Ben's castle. Evie and Doug are busy preparing for their wedding fit for a princess . Jay and Audrey live to far away to come and visit for this event . Carlos was at the pet shelter since early this morning and was too tired to come tonight , and Ben doesn't even know about this since we have stopped being together.

This job was one of the few that I had that I really connected with. Being able to see one of the few happy things I had on the Isle sort of put things into perspective about my future.

Maybe its time I take a vacation.

* * *

Mal is going away somewhere! This was a bit more of a filler. Next chapter will be out soon and have a bit more of a shake up.


	5. The Vacation

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Vacation**

I love strawberries. Whenever I eat them I wonder if my mother has ever tried them before her banishment. They are the most amazing things I've ever tasted in my entire existence. If I could eat them everyday for the rest of my life I would without any hesitation. I planned half of my vacation around being in a place where they are fresh and abundant . Choosing an island that was very well known for being an amazing place to get away. Ben and I were thinking about coming here for a chance to get away from his craziness from being King. Of course it is hard to get away and vacation when you are royalty which is why we decided against coming.

Evie's wedding is in about a month and as soon as I get back from my relaxing getaway I will be thrown into my duties as maid of honor.

In reality I have never seen a proper wedding in my life. My mother and father were done and over with before I was even born. Most people on the Isle didn't really officially marry . We had small ceremonies to celebrate unions but nothing as extravagant as what I've seen on TV or what Evie is planning. She is even having her mother be video conferenced in to be able to watch the wedding. Evie was able to have her mother there for her more or less. Which makes me insanely jealous since if I ever get married there is no shot that my mother will be able to be there for me.

I know I'm crazy for wanting her to be here or to be anywhere for me but maybe that has to do with why I make such terrible decisions. I just want a mother and even if my cards were not dealt fairly I still deserve some small amount of a female wisdom to guide the way. No villain loved their child it seemed but some of them were able to make it look like they liked their kid. My mother never tried , she was the most evil of them all.

My face automatically frowned at the thoughts of my mother weighing me down.

"A pretty girl like you looks too nice to be frowning in paradise. " I hear from in front of me. Looking up I see a handsome boy with red hair.

"Who said I was nice?" I ask him crossing my arms trying to be spunky

"No one yet , I was never one to be into nice girls anyway. "

"Well if you are going to be here hitting on me then you should at least tell me your name." I tell him smirking. This could be fun.

" My name is Chris. How about you , surely you must have a name too."

"Mel , my name is Mel. Nice to meet you." I tell him holding my hand out for him to shake it. This could be a lot of fun indeed. My mother is probably cheering somewhere. Deception is one of her favorite things a human can do after all.

* * *

So Mal met someone. Evie's wedding is coming up soon. I promise.


	6. The Change

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Change  
**

I don't know what inspired my new lifestyle but I like it. I feel like I would finally have some approval from my mother with what I'm doing with my life. Obviously I am not cursing entire kingdoms like she used to but I still had a little bit of nastiness in me. How could I not with being Maleficent's daughter. Since I had gotten back from my get away I started living a nice , reckless life that will surely get me back on the Isle if I go to far.

Between the few men I have spent my nights with the past few weeks and the magic I have begun to started practicing there is no doubt in my mind that I am following in my mothers footsteps . Sure I won't be cursing everyone in an ill-fated revenge plot but I am going to have fun. Maybe this is what I am in desperate need of. Some excitement.

I don't need to worry about having to always act good , or always try to be the baddest girl possible. I can just be Mal , a girl who is living her life on her own. No one to hold me down. I don't know why I didn't try to live this way sooner.

I look at my mirror admiring the change to my hair that I made. It suits me well. I get out of the car and make my way towards Evie and Doug's home. The two of them were having people over tonight for a small dinner before the crazy wedding week began.

"Please don't tell me you dyed your hair green five days before my wedding."

"Hello to you too Evie."

"I asked you to not do anything reckless until after the wedding. " Evie grumbled though I could tell that she secretly probably liked it.

"You love it , don't you."

"This isn't about how I feel. Mal you promised not to do anything reckless. Like bringing one of your friends or making a drastic change in appearance. Sure I like it but this is my wedding and you are my maid of honor. You are like a sister to me . I don't know what is going on with you. Ever since Ben proposed to you it has been like you are hellbent on trying to be more like your mother. I don't know why. I just wanted to have time with the Mal that I know and love." Evie tried to defend herself and her wedding.

"I'm not trying to be like my mother. I'm just trying to be my own person. I don't want to be defined by who I'm associated with. Can you just understand that. I wasn't ready to marry Ben and become queen. I can't be what he and the kingdom needs It's been almost two years since we've last seen each other. I'm not trying to prove something. I'm just trying to live my life."

I don't get why Evie thinks this has to do with my mother. I am not trying to be like her , and if I was is that the worst thing ever? I just want to have fun before I settle down. It's been four and a half years since the coronation and the last time I saw my mother human. I've moved on. My life has changed and I have changed. There is nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Evie's wedding is the next chapter. Ben will be back. Major bomb dropped about why Mal pushed Ben away. Promise to update today.


	7. The Bridesmaid and The Groomsman

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Bridesmaid and The Groomsman  
**

Evie is stunning. In my few experiences that I had seeing a bride , this had to be the one that takes the cake. Evie was glowing the past few days as we got closer and closer to the actual nuptials. Of course with her also being busy with school trying to get a degree she was very stressed out too but for the most part she was as graceful as a feather through the ordeal. Apart from when we went out with Audrey , Lonnie , and Jane. That night things were a little bit less than graceful and more the girls and I all being stumbling messes.

It was fun to have the group of us back together for the first time in years. The girls all loved my new green hair , all of them wondering what I have been up to since I left to go find myself. I was honest. New guy every week with a semi stable job as an artist and sometimes practicer of magic. They all seemed happy for me. Probably a little bit unsurprising that I went down such an unconventional path. Then again I am not the same Mal who was on the fast track to become a wife and queen by the time she turned nineteen.

Early marriage fit Evie like a glove. Her princess style gown that she made was beautiful. With lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline she was breathtaking. She spent weeks sewing every blue bead and diamond carefully onto the sash she made to cover the seam between where the lace ended and where the gigantic skirt began. It was a dress perfectly made for Evie. The lace on her bodice and sleeves was from Doug's mothers dress. She gave it to Evie as a special present to bring the two of them more together than they already were. The two of them are already extremely close together and have no problems getting along. Doug's mother is even going to be the one to give Evie away. For the bridesmaids dresses I told her to make one for me and I would do the rest. The dark navy dresses were simple with very little accents on them. Today was about Evie and she wanted to make sure she was front and center.

The Bridal party and groomsmen are currently waiting together for the wedding to begin. Evie was laughing with one of Doug's cousins about how crazy everything was passing by. Another one of Doug's cousins was supposed to be walking with me down the aisle but he didn't seem like he was going to be able to make it on time last night. By the time we got back to his room he was practically passing out . I literally went to the bathroom to freshen up and he was passed out on the couch. It wouldn't shock me if he was too hungover to make it today.

"Any update on Barry yet?" I ask Evie who sort of looks around on how to tell me something.

"Doug actually called his back-up best man. Barry was not feeling well this morning. I guess someone wore him out." Audrey said and I laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Evie asked giving me a look and I played innocent.

"Well between you and Doug having such a fun and booze filled week I guess he just crashed." Audrey said before I had a chance to defend myself.

"Well then I'm sad that I missed most of the week due to meetings." I heard from behind me and I knew that voice from anywhere. Of course Doug's back up best man would be

"Ben I'm so glad that you could step in." I hear Evie say but I just tune out the world.

Everything between Ben and I stopped. I would suspect that someone gave me a love potion or something but I know better. This was old feelings coming back and hitting me in the face. There was something more mature about Ben , he was more distinguished and less like the love-struck boy he was when I left him. He still had a look in his eye though of fun and amusement that he always had. I of course am not the same either in more ways than one. I am independent. According to Evie I had lost a lot of weight from the time Ben and I broke up until now. Probably has to do with my less than extravagant lifestyle and the fact that if I'm not working then I'm looking for a new way to deal with my mommy issues.

"Green looks good on you." He breaks the silence that I didn't even realize was in the room.

"Thanks." I really don't know how to respond.

"My parents will be happy to see you. "

"Well then I can't wait to see them. "

The closest thing I had to caring parents was Ben's. Sure we were not super close like Evie and Doug's mother but we enjoyed each others company. I was less self absorbed than Audrey and could easily hold a conversation. The only problem his parents really had with me that they were vocal about was my tendency to be a little moody from time to time and of course the fact I got engaged to and left their son within the course of forty eight hours.

"Well I heard of tradition but this is hilarious." Jay said piping up and Audrey elbowed him to keep him shushed but he just kept on laughing.

"I don't get it , what tradition?" Carlos buts in and then within a minute he bursts into laughter obviously getting the joke. "Oh I get it since the Maid of Honor is supposed to sleep with the Best Man."

The entire room fell into a silence again as the laughter trailed off and I looked at Ben with an embarrassed look.

"Well I have never been one to break tradition , have I?" Ben speaks up and now it was me who burst out into laughter along with Evie. This was just the thing we needed.

"Well if you don't mind . I would like to get married today. You two can catch up later but now is my time." Evie interrupted at the end of her laughter.

The group of us then proceeded to get into our places so that our beautiful and smart could get married. Of course walking with Ben down the aisle was a little odd at first. We haven't even caught up yet. This could have been me though. I could have been the one to get married but instead I decided to be my own person. I wasn't lying to Ben when I said that I may possibly would be willing to get back together with him in the future and the future is now. I don't think that we will jump head first into a relationship but there is nothing wrong with getting reacquainted.

Evie's wedding ceremony was more beautiful and intimate than I could have imagined. Everything from her dress to the little candles everywhere to just the smiles on everyone's faces as they watched a union between two people truly in love took place. Evie was so nervous that she messed up a little on her vows but other than that it was smooth sailing.

The day was perfect. Plus I didn't feel any need of approval or bitterness for my mother. She was the last thing on my mind today and for once in the past couple of years I found myself at peace while seeing my best friend happy. That was the day though , the night was a different story.

* * *

The Reception will be the next chapter. I know that this wasn't really Evie-centric like some of you may have hoped for but it is the start of a new chapter in Mals life. May update soon tonight . Have a great day!


	8. The Reception

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Reception  
**

The Reception is in full swing with everyone laughing together and celebrating Evie and Doug's beautiful wedding.

Jay and Carlos were somewhere stuffing their faces and taking advantage of the bar. The photographer has already taken all the proper pictures of everyone smiling and looking pretty. Now that everyone was having fun was when all of the interesting pictures were getting taken. Ben and I haven't really spoken since before the wedding. I saw his parents in the crowd and gave them a polite smile but that was the extensiveness to any interaction. The bridesmaids were all dancing with Evie who was just laughing enjoying her night.

Her mother got to see the wedding through a camera and had called Evie after the ceremony to tell her how beautiful she looked. If she improved a few things like the beading on the sash and how the lace was discolored. Her hair was messy and not proper for a wedding her daughter would have. Plus the tiny tiara I made as a small gift looked crooked. To me though Evie was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Her years of learning to primp came in handy.

"How is it that you are not freaking out about seeing me?" I hear from behind me , that boy is going to be the death of me.

"Maybe because I don't know , have moved on with my life." I say turning around looking at Ben dead in the eye.

"Really , sleeping around with random guys and painting for beneath your worth is below your way of moving on?" His voice is full of sarcasm and anger.

"So what , I'm having fun and being my own person. How would you know what I'm doing anyway?" I ask him. This was getting a little creepy.

"Let's just say I sent a couple of guards to keep an eye on you for your safety. Just to make sure that you weren't living in a ditch or doing-"

"Something evil. You want to make sure that because we are not together that I'm not out cursing kingdoms like my mother." I can feel my blood boiling and I try everything in my power not to put a quick hex on him so that I can storm off. But Instead before I can do anything he cuts me off.

"Just because you didn't care about me doesn't mean that I didn't care about you. You are the love of my life Mal. There is a reason why my parents haven't pushed me to marrying some princess. They know that you are meant to be with me. They know-"

I cut Ben off with my lips. The kiss isn't long but it has enough passion to fill the years that we missed together. I would put my money on the fact that this is me trying to have the last laugh. I am subconsciously manipulating the man or boy I thought I loved. My head and my heart are battling with each other over what I should do next. I pull back and look into Ben's eyes. I try to will myself to say but before I know it I am walking to a bathroom and my mind is filled with thoughts of my mother.

I wanted to talk to her about how I was feeling and ask her what she thinks about me getting back together with Ben. My mother would probably not approve , she probably hates the idea of me dating anyone let alone a good guy. She would tell me to stop what I was doing and to walk away. Sort of like what I am doing now. I just want guidance , is that so wrong?

My mother could be here to help me and after seeing strong relationships between mothers and daughters I just want to have that myself. The funny thing is that the more I ramble in my mind the less I begin to make sense of what is really happening.

I walk to the bathroom and quickly go to the sink. I splash cold water onto my face gently. I close my eyes enjoying the sensation and the battle between my feelings for Ben and my thoughts of my mother are put into a temporary hold. On Evie's day I was so self involved that I barely even thought about her. I don't know when it happened but I break into tears of guilt and remorse. All of a sudden my life as an independent woman seems to be insignificant. Like I was not all of a sudden interested in my wanting to be my own person because the person I want to be doesn't seem like someone I want to be.

Opening my eyes I look into the mirror and see a girl lost. I am lost . Then I feel a million different things in my heart. Followed by something that flashes in my mind and is now clear.

Someone cursed me.

* * *

So Mal may or may not be cursed. I'm not going to give away much here but tomorrows update will make a little bit of sense.


	9. The Curse

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Curse  
**

It's been two weeks since I put the pieces together that someone cursed me. I don't know who , I don't know how , and I don't know why. My original theory is that my mother somehow cursed me in her form of being a lizard. She cursed me years ago when she was last human to ensure that I wouldn't fall in love with someone. To ensure that there would be evil in my heart. The timing and why I think about my mother would add up to make a complete story. The only thing is that it is too obvious. I am sure that I am more in love with the idea of my mother than my mother herself. I didn't feel devotion to her , I just wanted her approval or someone who loved me like a mother should.

"So how sure are you that you are cursed?" Carlos asked as him , Jay , Evie and I all sat together in my apartment that I had decursed in as many ways possible. My apartment was a magic free zone which was very hard for the first couple days but now I am a lot more clear emotionally and mentally than I have been in years.

"I haven't felt the need to sleep around to fill a void in my soul since I took magic away from this apartment. I also don't feel like my head and my heart aren't being split in half." I tell them and all of a sudden they all look around taking in what may be happening with them as well.

"Now that you mention it there is something serene about being here." Jay says finally and I nod my head.

Crossing my arms around my chest I think of all the curses my mother cast when she was my age and all of a sudden something comes to my mind. It would have nothing to do with me but with my friends.

"Evie , right after Ben and I broke up it seemed like you were more focused on your wedding and appearance than your schoolwork. Which is crazy because you are so smart. Jay you have begun to stop communicating with us for some really odd reason because our friendship means the world to you. Carlos you have been starting to act more apprehensive towards humans and starting to spend more time with animals. Someone cursed all of us. Someone wants us to be like our former selves in a more extreme form."

"But I hated dogs on the isle. And Jay has always been our friend it doesn't make sense. They are nothing like how we were on the Isle." Carlos tries to reason and then Evie was the one who figured the small part of the mystery on our hands out.

"Someone is trying to turn us into our parents. My mothers vanity , Cruella's obsession with animals , Jafar's self preservation , and Maleficent's mischief. Single qualities that are manifesting into their own ways. The more time that goes by the bigger the curse becomes. We are starting to think more like our parents and about our parents. It makes sense if it was them." Evie finished

"Except the fact that they would never be able to curse us. Plus this wouldn't help them in anyway. If anything replacing them makes them more insignificant. " Jay reasons and we all nod in agreement.

"So if Mal leaving Ben is what set off the curse then what was the thing that set it off." Evie questioned.

"What if it didn't start when Mal left Ben . What if it started before that. What if it started as soon as we left the Isle. "

"No it couldn't have been then because then I wouldn't have been able to make my mother shrink to the size of a lizard." I say getting up to get some wine from the kitchen. Getting four glasses out of the cabinet.

"No wine for me please." I hear Evie say and in an instant I recall her not drinking at her wedding or I'm pretty sure not at her bachelorette party either.

"Say that again." I tell her turning around in a rush and running over to her.

"I said I didn't want wine." Evie repeated.

"This curse isn't a small one." Jay said connecting my thoughts with his.

"All of us are a mini curse within a big one." I finally say and everything makes sense.

"Mal what are you saying?" Evie asked nervously.

"I need to reverse this curse before Carlos or Jay unlocks their part in the curse. "

"What about your parts how did you start your curses?" Carlos asked and Evie made full sense of the situation.

"Mal opened her heart to true love which gave each of us the first traits of our parents. Then my baby is going to be the second part. We physically become more like our parents. Third lock is our parents begin to manifest within us , and the fourth our parents completely take us over." Evie says emotionless.

"Remind me again why it couldn't be our parents doing this'" Carlos asked.

"Because my mothers magic isn't strong enough."

"Then who would do this and why?" Jay questioned

"Because our parents together could break the barrier between the Isle and here. All the villains could be set free. " Carlos realized.

I don't think I've ever been more terrified of my future.

* * *

So the descendants figured out what cutrse may have been casted. Will they be able to break it in time ?


	10. The Visit

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Visit  
**

I walked timidly through the foyer of the palace. Paintings of the former kings family spanning more than five hundred years prior. With candles and lights lit brightly to add cheer to the palaces entrance. I haven't been here in years since I left Ben . The guards all gave me looks of recognition , lust , or disgust. Obviously with my now villainous green hair it has a different effect than my purple locks which no matter how many times I try to magically change it , the hair won't change. Jay has also been starting to sport a natural permanent goatee. Carlos' plain white hair has begun to have dark streaks going through it and Evie's thankfully has only just begun to naturally straighten a bit.

I don't get long into the palace before a familiar cheery face greets me and I do my best not to frown. I am pretty sure that the curse has nothing to do with my strong hatred of the palace coordinator/former maid Linda. She was always so chipper and fake about almost everything. I could see her flirting with a clueless Ben from a mile away. I honestly thought about cursing her myself a few times. That would really make my mother happy and if anything make me turn into her more. If I'm not going to defeat this thing then I might as well speed it up.

"Lady Mal , how lovely to see you in the palace again."

"Hi Mindy , I need to speak to King Ben as soon as possible."

"It's Linda you silly goose and I'm sorry but the king is busy in a meeting." Linda gave me a fake look of concern and I rolled my eyes at her bullshit excuse.

"Well Mindy if you know what is good for your over promoted ass then you will tell Ben that as soon as his meeting is over I will be waiting for him in the library. " I turn my heel and walk away from Linda , if she knows whats good for her she will tell Ben I need to speak to him. If not then I am not really that tolerant to people lately since my friends and I deduced the possible spell that could have been cast. Now I need Ben's help.

Walking into the library I was semi shocked to see Belle standing there looking through a stack of books.

"Mal , what are you doing here?" She asks dropping what she was doing and coming to my side . Obviously shocked to see me here.

"I need help."

"Help with what sweetheart?" The former queen puts her arm around me and I break away frantically.

"I need to find out what curse someone put on me. I also need your help breaking it. If we don't then everything we know could fall apart. Villains are going to take over and unless if we stop me from becoming my mother than everything will change."

"Mal , what are you doing here?" I turn and see Ben. My head and heart telling me two seperate things. My head telling me to push him away and my heart is telling me to kiss him . I somehow only manage to speak .

"No matter what I say next or no matter whatever happens just know I will always love you. And because I love you this entire curse is happening."

* * *

More of a filler but Mal now has Ben in the loop sort of . At least she is being honest about her feelings. The person who cast the curse will be revealed as well as how and why.


	11. The Library

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Library**

"So if this curse is going to change you into your mother then why isn't it her?" The King asked as he , the queen , Ben , and I sat in the beasts study. The four of us each going through spell books in order to find what curse may have been casted. Ben and I have barely spoken about anything else but the curse. No words about how I told him that I loved him or about the kiss we shared at Evie's wedding.

"Her magic isn't strong enough. Not many lizards are able to perform four body consumption spells , or even just one. Plus there is no way she could have cast it before the coronation. The Isle has no magic and this curse seems to take time to start to take effect. My mother didn't have time. Plus I would like to think that my mother wouldn't want to kill me in order for her to be free." I trail off at the end. Maybe I am just in denial , maybe it is her . Maybe she still has some of her magic.

"What about ways to reverse it. Surely there has been something you thought of." Belle suggested and I nodded silently.

"There are two ways we think. One is to have me take a memory erase potion and the other is to get rid of Evie's baby before she has it. " I pause as Ben looks at me heartbroken.

"Neither we want to do but if we can't find the exact curse or the person who cast it then I will take the potion and I will forget my time off the Isle and hopefully that will void my part of the curse. "

"Because if you forget me then you will forget about being in love with me and then the first part would be untriggered , right?" Ben asked and I nodded again.

"But if we find out who or what curse they performed then we could stop it. " Belle concluded.

"This curse sounds similar to a spell I heard of years ago when I was younger before I turned into a beast. A sea witch once performed it on a girl in a village not to far from here. If I remember correctly the girl first had thoughts of the witch followed by she started to turn color and have the appearance of the witch and finally the actual witch completely took over the girls body. " The king shut the book he was searching through causing the three of us to look at him,

"Evie was talking about that curse. Wasn't the girls curse triggered by a shell or something she found on the beach. Also wasn't that almost two hundred years ago. I doubt she is still alive to cast it. Plus why would she do it and how could she avoid being sent to the Isle." I rambled continuously and stopped once Ben took a hold of my hand.

All of this was overwhelming. The fate of my life and those who lived in Auradon were in my hands. I needed to find a solution and soon because we only have five months until the baby is born and if Jay and Carlos complete their tasks then we will lose and everything we know will be gone. I want to cry but I can't right now , I need to remain strong in this time. If I am going to defeat this then I need to focus on what is most important.

"Dear wasn't she executed a long time ago . During her second transition , remember." Belle pushed and the King patted her hand and Ben jumped up and kissed me gently on the lips before running over to a book shelf.

"I know the curse. I know where I've heard about it. " Ben screams climbing the ladder and getting a book .

I don't know why the curse made me want to leave my prince besides to make me more like my mother. I know that no matter what my head says that my heart truly does love him and I am going to love him until this curse consumes me or I die . Whichever comes first.

"Mal do you remember when we went away for the day to visit Chad? Do you remember the necklace his girlfriend Sara gave you?"

* * *

Will update today.


	12. The Proposal

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Proposal**

The simple necklace was anything but. Two months of trying to destroy it with no such luck. Chad and Sara have also not been seen since shortly before I reunited with Ben at Evie's wedding. The both of them seemed to have just disappeared without a word or without a way to find them. My mother used to tell me about the greatest villains before her and one that came up more than once was Ursala. Ironically Ursala had a daughter named Sara who lived outside of the water. Just as powerful as her mother and her grandmother who created the curse.

No one knew who she was , it wasn't until the Kings associate reported that Sara was almost banished to the Isle but somehow tricked her captors into thinking that she was a normal peasant girl. Not even my mother could manage to deceive the people who captured her. Then again my mother cursed entire kingdoms and Sara was only stealing the youth of poor people.

I wish my mother was here to help me. She would know what to do right now and how to break the necklace. Curses are her expertise and not for nothing but I'm pretty sure if I had her around that she would have already broken the necklace and I could have been happy with Ben by now. I mean I am happy now but I would be a different happy. A carefree happy. Is that too much to want?

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asks me as we lay in bed together. After a long day of trying and failing at destroying the necklace , I don't know if I have hope that everything will be alright.

"We should get married. Before the baby is born , and before Jay or Carlos sets off their part of the curse. We should enjoy what little time we have left together happy. " I say looking up at him and he kisses my forehead.

"She isn't going to win. We are going to stop this and then we can get married and have little prince and princesses of our own. We will grow old together and rule together. We will bother people with our love of each other and they will have to deal with it. Besides this is just the fear talking." He kissed my forehead and I sat up pulling the covers over my body to keep me from getting cold.

"I'm serious Ben. In the morning we will Call Evie , Doug , Jay , Carlos , Audrey , Lonnie , Jane , and Fairy Godmother. We will get married at the enchanted lake and then we will focus a million percent on beating this curse." I tell him as he sits up .

We look at each other for minutes if not hours.

"Together." He completes my sentence and then kisses me.

"Then when we defeat her we will renew our vows in a wedding fit for a king and queen. Then we will get our own happily ever after. "

"Marry me Mal." Ben looks me in the eye.

"You just took my proposal from me."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"You proposed last time."

"Mal..."

"Of course I will BennyBooBoo." I lean in to kiss him and he laughs causing me to burst out into laughter too.

"Okay that was the least romantic ending possible." Ben gets out in between his laughs.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I tell him and he follows my command.

* * *

So there is a wedding in our future.


	13. The Lake

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Lake**

Ben and I have already spoken to his parents and Fairy Godmother about getting married today. Given the situation everything was approved of quickly. We then proceeded to call all of our friends and explained to them that Ben and I were going to get married and that we wanted them present. Everyone was in town within hours in order to see our wedding at sunset.

Evie was the first to arrive with Doug and Jane in tow. Her growing abdomen was very obvious in her blue dress. Her hair was finally pin straight which was more than enough of a sign that the transitioning is well into effect. My hair now permanently green with no hope of being able to go back to purple until the curse is broken. Jays goatee is thick and full of some enchantment to keep it from being shaven , and Carlos' hair is long like his mother with more black streaks than he had prior. Jay and Audrey arrived with Jane and Fairy Godmother who both had equally nervous and excited looks on their faces.

"Mal you look so pretty. Even if I didn't design the dress myself , just know that you are absolutely stunning. I think you look prettier than I did on my wedding day! That isn't even fair." Evie laughed hugging me close to her body.

"Wearing purple on your wedding day, you were always one to break tradition." Jay said giving me a hug too.

"Well considering that this is sort of a shotgun wedding , I can't say I'm surprised by the attire. " Carlos said making me giggle.

My dress was very simple.I got it years ago before I left Ben. A gown I was going to wear to a dinner with the Charming's before I found out their son and his girlfriend decided to turn me into my mother. With cap sleeves attached with jewels and a sweetheart neckline the dress fit me perfectly. The fabric wrapped tightly around my body and was fastened into place with a belt with tiny jewels matching the ones attaching the sleeves. The dress continued to fit closely to my body until it reached my knee where it flared out a little light dusky purple color went perfectly against my green hair. Belle had done my hair into a bun with a few strands fallen and curled. The look was complete with a tiny tiara that was delicately placed on my head , careful not to disrupt my hair.

"Don't be hogging all of Mal now." Fairy Godmother said pulling me into a hug as well.

"You really do look like a princess. I wish I could look as pretty as you on my wedding day." Jane smiled at me with little tears in her .

"Don't be giving that one any ideas." Jay said motioning to Audrey who looked sad for a moment before smiling again.

"I'm sorry . The curse has really been giving me some of my fathers mentality lately." Jay continued and we all agreed silently that the same was happening to us.

"You guys are going to break this curse." Lonnie reassured us but the mood was already slightly broken beyond repair.

"Yeah , and we are here to help you whenever you need it." Jane said and I gave Evie , Carlos , and Jay a look because I could see the fear in their expression. All of us feared our future. There is a chance that we will no longer exist in the world come this time next year or possibly tomorrow.

"Well one thing for sure is that I am making sure that I don't spend the rest of my life married to my mother-in-law." Doug joked and it broke some of the tension.

"I think it is time that we start the wedding. Seeing that the sun is beginning to set." Fairy Godmother said as she placed a loving hand of encouragement on my cheek.

Everyone sat on blankets and chairs quietly conversing with each other while I walked to the end of a makeshift aisle. Ben and his parents were trying to stay away from me so that we had no bad luck on our wedding day. When I saw Ben walk out from where he was hiding I had my breath caught in my throat. This was it. Yet it felt wrong.

I want my mother here. I want her here to walk me down the aisle and to be the one to give me away. I want her to not be a villain so that I wouldn't have this stupid curse placed on me. If only she had loved me enough or something because my friends have the possibility of having there parents be with them in spirit at their weddings. I didn't get that and it is the only thing that is killing me right now.

"Don't worry I'm here for you M." Evie said as she took my hand and smiled. This girl is truly like a sister to me. Scratch that , she is my sister.

"Thanks E." I whisper and she is obviously crying happy tears now.

"Now don't make me kick your butt for leaving that prince again." Evie said and I smiled looking at Ben , my own Prince Charming.

"Okay." I say with my eyes on Ben who has his eyes trained on me.

There is no music as I walk down the aisle. Just the sound of quite tears and whispers of love. Belle and Beast stood by their son and were giving me warm smiles to welcome me into their family. Evie holds my hand and guides me towards Ben whispering words of encouragement and I am only paying attention to the love of my life. When I reach the end of the aisle Evie kisses my cheek silently before retreating to her seat.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Belle kisses my other cheek and giving me a hug.

Turning I am face to face with Ben who is grinning like he just robbed the cookie jar. His grey suit was a perfect fit against my dress . His lilac tie almost a direct match. The thing that stood out the most was his eyes, there was a sparkle in them. A sparkle that I haven't seen in a long time , one which I feel guilty about taking it away.

"I would say that you look Malnificent but that would be ridiculous. Because no words could describe your beauty because no one has come up with them yet. " Ben tries to be romantic and funny at the same time and everyone laughs at his words. Including me.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself. You look like you are meant to be here with me right now." I whisper before Ben leans in to give me a kiss which earns an interrupting wolf whistle from Carlos and Jay who I feel like murdering right now.

"Be patient you two. You will have plenty of time after you marry." Fairy Godmother chastises us causing both Ben and I to blush like teenagers.

"Today we are all gathered here to witness the binding of two souls and to see the works of true love. We can all agree that Mal and Ben may not have had the most obvious of paths getting to here. Between love potions and curses we can say that these two definitely took the less conventional track. But like most of you may agree these two were born to be together and that its not important what path they took because it is their path. It is the path that is meant for them and if love potions and curses are their thing then let them enjoy their thing. " This causes everyone to share a laugh at the situation. I give her credit, only she could make the tragedy of this situation funny.

"The night has always said to be a scary time of uncertain, thankfully when we have the one who we love the most they can help guide us through whatever darkness may stop us. True love can help us through our worst of moments to show us the way. True love can encourage us when we need it most. There is nothing more powerful and rare. That's why we gather here today because today we can witness a union of two people who will guide each other through darkness and bring light to the others life." There is not a dry eye in the audience and that includes my own. Nothing has ever felt so moving.

"Ben do take Mal to be your light in the dark , your compass when you are lost , your partner in life. Do you promise to love her everyday and to listen to her. Even at her worst? Do you promise to be the other half of her from this day forward?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"I do. I promise to love you Mal with every piece of my heart until I die and after." Ben says and my eyes are like waterfalls. My smile not ceasing to fall.

"Mal do you take Ben to be your light in the dark, your compass when you are lost , your partner in life. Do you promise to love him everyday and to listen to him? Even at his worst? Do you promise to be the other half of him from this day forward?"

"I do. There is no one else I could even fathom to spend the rest of my life with. You are the one for me and no curse can change that. I promise to love you with all of my heart until there is nothing left. Even after because as far as I'm concerned there is no one else who will ever have it. " I promise to Ben who takes me into his arms and kisses me passionatly. Dropping me into a dip. Fairy Godmother announces that we are married I think. To be honest everything is blocked out but him. There are claps from our guests. Then there is one slow clap that lasts longer than the others.

"You know Mal , given your families history to not being invited to things I thought that you would have sent me an invitation." I hear as I break away from the kiss and turned to see Chad standing there with Sara before magic changes her face to the one of a deviously smirking Linda.

* * *

Ooo what do you think will happen? Just so you know I put a link to Mal's wedding dress my profile. Feel free to check it out! Also did you see that happening?


	14. The Sea Witches Daughter

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Sea Witches Daughter  
**

The world around me was moving. People were yelling and trying to reason with Chad and Linda. Someone tried to throw some punches but I couldn't remember who. Evie was try trying to cast some sort of spell I think. The scene was a mess and yet I couldn't move. I was enchanted to no be able to move. I couldn't cast a spell , and I couldn't try to even defend my friends and family.

Ben was trying as best he could to talk sense into Chad. The two of them looked like they were on the brink of a full on fist fight. There was something different about Chad though. He didn't look as dazed in the world. In fact he looked like a smart and skillful hero like his father , only the small green twinkle in his eyes told me differently. Chad Charming was either cursed or put under a love potion. Either could be possible , and he could even possibly be both.

"You need to get Chad to the Lake or kill him. He is the catalyst that caused the curse to start. It will undo the curse for everyone. Whatever you do . Don't say my name. Saying it will completely turn you into me." My mothers voice softly speaks inside of my mind, I am semi thankful for the fact that I can't move.

"You know , I was hoping that this moment came a lot sooner than it did." The enchantment keeping me bound together finally loosens enough to let me move my head and speak.

Slowly like a predator Linda stalked over to me ready to pounce. I highly doubt she would kill me since she wanted my body to transform into my mothers. A little thought popped into my head. When did the curse start? My theory is completely off if it wasn't the necklace but Chad who caused me to start turning into my mother. The original curse would make it that the four of us would all transform together at one moment. This curse is more advanced and different.

"When?" Was all I could fathom to say.

"Oh I thought you already figured it all out. You know when , why , how. It sure seemed like you thought you had it. Then again , I was really good at distracting you from the real cause. Do you remember when you and your friends went away for graduation. I do , Chad was the first to arrive to the palace. You and Ben were busy upstairs in his room which left poor Chad unprotected. All I had to do was offer him a drink and then poof he would just do whatever I asked him too. Like a little stupid puppy. All he had to do was give you a little bit of that awful cupcake he made. It's too bad that none of the others had it because you were so vocal. But it's alright the others just had theirs a couple weeks later. "

Linda puts her hand on my cheek , tracing my features giving me a smile.

"If it wasn't for your stupid mother putting up resistance then you would have turned into her years ago. Using all the magic she had left to perform a counter curse. I give her credit , not many lizards are that smart. If your mother had just gone along with the plan then everything would have been done and over with by the time you turned nineteen. But nope you somehow are still here. Even that stupid necklace couldn't speed up the curse. You were right about it being a multi-step curse though. Wrong about what started the second and third parts but close. For you it was the green hair dye obviously. Evie it was her engagement right , the baby was just a bonus. Jay tried on one of his fathers old bracelets. Then all Carlos had to get was a little bite from a dog at the shelter. Third part is what I'm here to do today. I bet you can already here your mother's voice in your head. I bet she is telling you to just let go. Besides even if you do somehow manage to break the curse the odds are against you , you are so consumed that it could possibly kill you. " Linda continued adding in a light evil laugh at the end.

"You aren't going to win , why do you even want my mother and her friends here anyway? What do you get out of it? The people Isle would finally be able to be free to cause mischief again? " I taunt her . Over her shoulder I see Ben closely speaking with or yelling with Chad.

"A long time ago my mother told me 'Ursala you are meant for great things'. It obviously wasn't until after my brother banished me from my own kingdom that I saw my true potential. Then my bratty nieces husband almost killed me. I have to say , he almost did. If only it wasn't for some immature child who happened to stumble upon one of my shells. I completely consumed her body within an hour. No problems , no resistance. Now I am ready to get revenge on everyone who has ever outcasted me or who turned me away. With the help of four of the other greatest villains that ever lived I can make everyone who was ever good suffer like I did."

"Every thing sounds like you have a plan. But every curse has a loophole. How did you make the necklace indestructible? Because if you used the Lastar spell then you should know that it could easily be destroyed with an enchanted stone." I tell Linda and it doesn't quite dawn on her the location right now. Besides the fact that it is my wedding.

"Good thing enchanted stones are so rare then." Linda tried to reason. I somehow managed to distract her for a quick moment. Just long enough for me to whisper an incantation so low that Linda couldn't hear.

"It's never good when friendships are fake. Make Ben push Chad into the lake." The words are so low I don't think even I could hear them but somehow when I look over I see Ben look at me quickly before he goes full force and pushes Chad into the water.

Linda doesn't even know what is going on when the sound of Chad hitting the enchanted water hits her ears. She turns around quickly to see Chad in the water looking confused. The first to drop is Carlos who was closest when Chad hit the water. He begins to waver before falling down. Jay is next. He takes a quick grip of Audrey's hand before he lets go and falls to the ground. Evie is embracing Doug like her life depended on it when she lowly begins to fall . I begin to feel the curse starting to break from within me but feel a rush within me keeping me awake for one last burst.

"Just so you know another way to break curses is with enchanted water. Like this." I say weakly before I push Linda into the water . I see her hit the water and I look up to see Ben running towards me. The more the darkness consumes me the closer he gets. Finally when I feel his arms around me my body slumps against his chest.

If I die from breaking this curse then I'm glad it's in the arms of the one I truly love.

* * *

Do you think Mal, Evie , Jay , and Carlos will make it through? Promise to update soon


	15. The Lost Child

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Lost Child**

Nine weeks , three days , fourteen hours , twenty eight minutes , and fifty eight seconds. Having been cursed for over four years and all that jazz can really make a deep impact on my system.

"Mal, honey open your eyes. I know you can do it. Please for me just open your eyes." I hear Ben's voice. Surprisingly I could start hearing about a month ago. I knew Carlos was awake from the sound of his voice. Hearing was the first sense I had , before sight and touch , and smell. Taste is sort of eliminated from my lack of eating.

"Ben, is that you?" "I speak I could move I would slap myself on the forehead .

"Yeah. I'm right here" Ben takes a hold of my hand. The sense of his touch feels good.

Slowly I open my eyes and see one of the palace guest rooms around me. There is all sorts of machines hooked up to me and a band of nurses and maids who are also there looking at me expectantly. The only thing that I could focus on was Ben's smiling scruffy face. His eyes were glassy with tears that obviously falling. They seemed to be happy tears though.

"I love you." I tell him and he kisses my forehead.

"I don't think that I could take losing you." Ben cries into my hair.

I take a moment to look at who else is in the room. Across from me is a peaceful and heavily pregnant looking Evie with a sleeping Doug leaning up against her bed. The two of them look so at peace together and like they are in their own little bubble.

"Is Evie awake?" I ask Ben , deep down I know the answer though.

"Not yet , doctors say her signs look good. She probably is going to wake up within the next couple weeks" Ben informs me and I nod.

"I know I have heard Carlos , is he alright?"

"He is fine , he was only out for two weeks. He recovered quickly because I guess the lack of magic in his system made it easier to fight or something. I don't know." I see that he is holding something back.

"What's wrong?" I ask him softly.

"Chad didn't exactly make it through. He was pretty badly cursed and when Linda resurfaced she hit him with some spell. It almost killed is brain dead right now but there may be a way to revive him or his body in some way After my father got a hold of her and she was properly disposed of. Everyone was in favor of execution since he killed the future queen." Ben says looking away towards an empty bed.

"Was that Carlos' bed?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No , it was Jay's. "

"What happened to Jay is he awake?"

"Honey , Jay doesn't seem to be showing signs of improvement. There was a little but of hope but then he sort of nose dived." Ben began crying and before I knew it I was too.

"Is he dead?"

"No but he is close. Fairy Godmother is trying to find a way to curse Chad and put Jays spirit into his body and consume him. They think there's a way the curse can be completed quickly. " Ben assured me.

"And they can cast the curse and he would survive it?" I ask him.

"Well Fairy Godmother can't but there is someone who can."

All of a sudden a cat jumped up onto my bed and rubbed up against me. I looked at the green and furry creature who snuggled up against me. Giving Ben a look , in my heart I knew what his answer would be.

Yes that is my mother and yes she is going to curse Chad into becoming Jay.

* * *

So Jay may not make it. So Maleficent's heart has more love in it so she grew larger than a lizard. How she became a cat and the transformation will be in the next chapter. Which will be up tomorrow or late tonight.


	16. The Talk

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Talk**

I sat in my bed the same as every other day for the past couple weeks. You would think once a girl rids her body of a curse that she would be able to get up as soon as she feels well enough but no , future queens have to be on bed rest until a doctor or physician approves so. I ran into the same problem years ago when all I had a stupid cold but they made me rest for a week. I have no problem with resting but I would like some company or something to do while resting.

Today I actually lucked out. Doug took the day off from working to be with Evie since it is their six month anniversary. Doug usually is here with Evie though , I don't think he has gone to their home once without her. He usually spends the night in the room by her side. Usually he had two full days off in a week and usually he only spent half with Evie and the other half with my ever loving husband in meetings. Doug and I got along great , he was a nice guy and was a great person to talk too.

"Do you think she will wake up soon?" I ask Doug randomly , he was so busy as he sat next to her that he practically jumped at my question.

"I don't know. I hope so. The signs show that she should wake up soon but with magic and being pregnant it is hard to determine." Doug says giving my quick glances as he shuffles through papers.

"What are those for?" I ask him and he gives a small smile.

"They are forms to have me officially working in the palace . Also some of Evie's charts and things like that too."

I knew Ben asked Doug if he wanted to come work with him a few months ago as a consultant of sorts. If I remember correctly Ben was going to hire Doug to be there as a recourse for the people to report any problems with anything the king could fix. Like if a park needed new benches or if a road was too bumpy. Stuff like that. I think the position was more for a way to keep Doug and Evie close since Ben knows how much they mean to me.

"So how did my mom become a cat?" I say as I see her slumbering in the corner of the room.

"Well I guess she loved something so much that she grew. I only saw a glimpse of her but she was pretty gross and scary as a big lizard. So they approved or more Ben approved changing her into a cat. "

"They just let her roam free ?"

"Not exactly. If she isn't in this room with you , then she is in her cell. Ben lets her roam free in here because he made sure that Fairy Godmother made the room a magic free zone months ago. ."

"Why did they make this room magic free? I mean I haven't even tried any magic in here yet , I don't feel strong enough yet. But why make this room have no magic?"

"Because they thought with no magic in the room that you would wake up sooner. I guess that's the case for you and definitely the case for Carlos but Jay and Evie didn't react so well. "

The room was silent after. We didn't really make eye contact for a while after. He looks up at me sometime later and I catch his glance. I have a question on the tip o my tounge but I'm afraid to ask.

"What would happen if she has the baby before she wakes up?" I finally ask and Doug gives me a look of straight fear.

"Evie's body wouldn't be able to take it. She would most likely die."

* * *

Next chapter is the body switch . I should update later today!


	17. The Switch

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Switch**

My first day outside of my room and it is one filled with nervousness and grief. The day that everyone had been waiting for during the past three months since the fight at my wedding. Evie still hasn't woken up and to be honest the entire ordeal is really scaring me. I could not be losing only one but two of my best friends in the entire world . After looking over the numbers with Fairy Godmother and Ben who both have been visiting me frequently this week as well as Carlos and Bens parents , everything looks good as far as Jay. If my mother is able to perform the curse completely as a cat then Jay should be his old self. I have convinced Ben to let me perform a binding spell to make the curse permanent. Nothing , not even the lake could break the curse if performed correctly besides my death. Then only the binding would be broken and Jay could live his life if he stays away from enchanted rocks and lakes.

"Are you prepared?" Doug asked me as I sat finishing getting ready with Ben standing near by looking at me making sure I wasn't wobbling.

"Yeah , as prepared as a person can be to watch a curse be performed on one of their best friends. " I tell him as I finish putting on my necklace. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up and see Ben giving me an encouraging smile. He was silent today , there was a lot riding on this working. Ben is losing his friend for good today just so mine can live. Granted Chad couldn't survive without medicine or magic currently but still it is a sad day for my husband.

"I love you so much. " Ben whispers silently and I mouth that I love him too.

The room is silent like it usually is. We all have our own individual worried. Holding onto Ben as much as possible we wait for the orders that the curse has begun and that it was safe for the both of us to enter the room. Doug looks down at Evie , probably wondering if her day will come soon.

After what seems like a lifetime a servant meekly comes into the room.

"Your Highness. The curse has begun. Your presence is requested."

"Thank you Robert. " Ben gives the boy a smile.

"I'm ready to go when you are." I tell Ben who nods.

Walking through the palace as the kings wife was surreal. As the future queen the once looks of disgust turned into looks of well disgust and respect. Some of them smiled at me politely. Maybe now that my hair is back to its original purple people have more tolerance for me . I look less evil like I was going to try to curse the entire kingdom and steal the crown.

Going into the room where the curse is being performed the first thing I notice is the abundance of people who are crammed into a room in order to get a glimpse of the curse as it happens. Audrey and Carlos are sitting together holding onto each other crying. The two of them were closest to Jay and easily the ones who were hurt the most from his absence. Jafar was unreachable. Fairy Godmother stood near my mother studying my mothers movements carefully to make sure that my mother didn't try anything funny.

In the middle of the room there are two beds that have Jay and Chad resting peacefully within them as well as heart monitors to track the progress of the heartbeat of both. It is important that until Jay is fully moved into Chads body that his former body is alive. If not Then it could be a half curse of giving Chad Jays body in a best case way and both of them dying in the worst case way.

Looking there were two designated seats for us beside Jane. They were in the back row and elevated. Easy access to get in and out in case if my mother did try something. The small physical traits were starting to take over Chad. Nothing major just his hair was turning darker as well as growing slowly. It starts off small. My mother first takes a small step to try to balance herself better.

No one else besides Fairy Godmother and I notice really. Her eyes look worried between my mother and Jay and Chad. Ben seems oblivious as he concentrates so hardly on Chad. I rub his back gently. Maybe once this is all said and done we can actually have a normal marriage as happy newlyweds. Of course given the circumstances I doubt I will ever have a normal marriage.

"There were some flashes and stuff then the curse started. Really cool if you ask me. Poor Chad is no empty in the head that your mom is having no problem starting it. Maintaining the curse will be the problem." Jane says and I nod . I did light reading on the curse last night that my mothers performing. Worst case scenario she uses all of her magic to curse everyone. Best case scenario she easily casts the curse and grows large enough for me to turn her into a dog.

Suddenly the magic you feel flowing through the room between Jay and Chad stops. People look from one another to see if anyone else can recognize the feeling.

My mothers balance wavers a bit before she falls to her side in a slumber. The curse is so large that it wore her out. Shouts are heard from various people around the area who are watching as Chad no longer looks like Chad but more like Jay. Jays body on the other hand is slowly beginning to fade away. The curse is almost complete. I know it is. I can finish it.

"Ben don't hate me." I tell him giving him an apologetic look.

"Why would I?" He asks me.

"To make Jays heart not drop , make time in the kingdom temporarily stop." I recite my backup spell. Ben hears me but doesn't react because soon he is frozen in time. My magic is a bit rusty but it will have to do if we want the curse to work.

Getting up from my seat within the audience I rush to the beds where Jay and Chad both rest. I only have fifteen minutes tops before time unfreezes. Quickly grabbing my mothers spell book I try to find the curse in a rush. Finally getting to the correct page I see the small aspects that I should be able to recognize happening that signal the end of the curse being set. Fading away? Check. Change in appearance? Check. Steady heart rate on both ? Check from what I saw. Glowing talisman?

I look on Chad to see if anything is taking the form of a glow. Nothing stands out at first on Jay , out of the corner of my eye I see a faint glow on the end of Jays bed. A coin , a stupid coin is going to be what curses Chad. Reaching out I grab the coin and hold it in between my fingers.

"Once one body is done, move the old soul into the new one. Once one body is done, move the old soul into the new one. Once one body is done, move the old soul into the new one. " I repeat multiple times and the brightness of the coin grows. The more I speak and the more the coin becomes brighter the weaker I feel . I push through the feeling of weakness and once the coin is completely glowing I move on the last and final part of the spell... move Chads essence out of his body.

There is one way I know how to do it but it is risky. The other way is safer and takes more time but for now I need to complete this curse now.

I need to make a cut below Chads bodies heart. Looking around I take a quick look at the clock. I have maybe five minutes if I'm lucky left. Going to one of the guards I took one of their daggers from their coats. I could be executed for this. For treason against the king.

Rushing to Chad I make a small cut around where his heart should be. Looking at the book I repeat the one final spell.

"To keep the darkness at bay , take Chads soul away. Before the clock strikes one , make the previous soul gone. To fill the hole that is open , fill the missing space with the token. Took keep two souls from doom, let Jay take over Chads body and consume." I recite.

My body is light . Chad begins to fade away as Jay begins to become more and more apparent. Jays former body is shrinking away. Time is still frozen for everyone around me but Jay is starting to move. Wiping the blood off of the dagger , I put it back into the proper guards holding area. Time is about to start again. Running to my seat I sit back down and return my gaze to Ben.

"When the clock chimes, fill the memory of the lost time." I say quickly and though the clock doesn't chime yet I still hold my look on Ben.

When time catches up everyone watches the miracle of my mother as a cat restoring Jays health. Audrey is crying happily as she watches Jay begin to stir more and more.

"I don't know what you did but thank you. You are truly amazing and your secret is safe with me." Ben says finally giving me a kiss on the lips.

Maybe once Evie wakes up I will get my happily ever after.

* * *

I hate my laptop. I was almost finished writing the chapter when it froze. I had to reboot and rewrite half of the chapter. Jay is out of the woods. I should update tomorrow morning or early after noon.


	18. The Date

_**Small Malments**_

'Even though she tried to hurt me , even after the years of being told I wasn't good enough she is still my mother and I want her here.'

* * *

 **The Date  
**

The doctor said that Jay was in perfect health. The curse went over greatly and there seemed to be no abnormalities. When Jay woke up he asked for Audrey who of course rushed to his side. He recalled everything that happened at the wedding and before. He reported that he was not having any of Chads thoughts in his head or hearing Chads voice.

"So you performed a curse to put me into Chads body?" Jay asked me as we watched Evie who was still resting. Everything in the palace had gone back to normal within the past few days since Jay woke up. Ben was back to meetings and spending time with me outside of my room. Whenever he can find it.

"Yeah , but no one really knows that I did the last part. My mother did most of the work. The curse was about ninety percent finished when I jumped in. I didn't do much , just moved your soul into his body or former body. "

"Your secret is safe with me. Thank you Mal , for everything." Jay gives me a smile and I return it.

"Anytime , and I didn't really do anything monumental."

"You helped give me my life back. I'm going to be honest. I wasn't going to survive if you didn't do that. It's hard to describe but I just always felt like I was slipping away. Like I was drowning or something. But hey at least it is all over."

"Yeah it is. Now all we need is for Evie to wake up within the next month and we all will be golden."

"So one of my best friends is married and we have yet to celebrate. In fact your wedding was a bit of a damper. With the entire going into a magic coma and all." Jay joked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah , hopefully after my coronation and everything I will be able to renew my vows to Ben. Most people apart from servants and doctors know that we are married. Belle wants me to have this big televised event with a big white dress and flying doves."

"Well I can't wait to see how that goes." Jay laughs

I go back to working on a sketch as Jay takes a nap. Everything in the room is still again . Every once in a while I look over at Evie who is still looking like Snow White ironically as she rests. Maybe Ben and I should get away for a couple of days soon. Have a little bit of a honeymoon. Its crazy how much it doesn't feel like I am married. If anything I feel like I am just still the girl who is dating Ben.

As I almost finish my sketch I look up at the door when someone knocks on the door before coming in. Belle stands there with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello sweetheart. " She says coming over to give me a hug which I accept.

"Hello Belle , how are you today?"

"Good. I'm sorry to interrupt you two but Ben requested your presence in the library Mal. "

"Alright , thank you." I tell her with a smile before giving Jay a look before getting out of my seat and walking across the palace to the library. Ben probably wanted to go over something . He usually just likes to have me present with him when he does things. We work well together in silence. He goes over his papers and I usually work on my art.

Entering the library I am shocked to see a candle lit dinner set up with Ben standing by the table with a big smile on his face. On the table there is a beautiful lay out of food and wine for the two of us. Everything smells so wonderful. Ben looks as handsome as ever with his hair done nicely and wearing my favorite shirt that he owns.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful wife." Ben comes over and kisses me on the lips.

"Hello husband , this is a nice surprise." I try to sound fancy but can't through my laughter.

"Well seeing that we have barely been on a date since we've gotten married I thought that it would be a nice change." Ben takes my hand and leads me over to the table. Pulling out my chair for me I sit down. Ben takes the seat at the end of the table next to me. The space between us feels intimate.

My eyes immediately land on the bowl of strawberries on the center of the table and I fight my urge not to jump up and grab them. That would be inappropriate for my first date since getting married. Everything look so elegant and well planed , I can tell that Ben put in a lot of effort and I ffeel like I partly don't deserve him or any of this. I should still be living in my apartment getting by , but no I guess something out there thinks I deserve better , that I deserve my husband.

"It's great to finally get this time with you." He tells me bouncing up and down like a child with a mischievous glint in his eye. Taking a hold of my hand as we sit together. This is nice , this feels good. Ben feels good.

"I know , it's been forever since we could just relax together without having to worry about curses. " I smile .

The last time we had time like this was years ago before I left Ben. We would always try to find time together. The past few weeks have been stressful with everything that happened with Jay and Ben needing to do work . I understand kings have a lot of work to do when they are not making appearances. Ben assures me that soon he will be able to have personal time together.

"I know , I am starting to wonder what sort of couple we are now that we are just boring and married." He jokes and I cant't help but giggle.

We eat dinner together laughing and joking about what is going on and what happened while I was asleep. He was telling me about Carlos and Jane going to visit some place together on a vacation. I tell Ben about the boring happenings in my room. Also about how his mother has been coming to visit me. I guess he is glad that we are getting along. After a while Ben looks around nervously before bringing up a new topic of conversation. Getting down on one knee Ben holds my hands in his .

"So now that we have a little bit of normalness in our lives. I was wondering. Mal will you please do me the honor of moving back into our room with me. I even got the doctors to approve it. I love you Mal."

"Of course I will move back in with you. You big goofball. I love you too." I roll my eyes and give him a deep kiss on the lips. We pull apart and smile at each other before Ben kisses me again getting up from his stance on his one knee to him hovering over me slightly pushing me back into my chair that I was sitting in. .

His hands move up and down my sides as his mouth strays from my lips and onto my neck causing me to laugh again.

"You know what I just realized." I say and Ben pulls away and gives me a look of confusion and pure lust.

"What?"

"We have yet to consummate our marriage. " I smile and look at his face as his eyes begin to study my face. It is so funny that I almost laugh .

"Well then should we go to your room or mine?" He gives me a playful look.

"I don't know , surprise me ." I tell him and he grabs my hand practically dragging me back to our room for a night alone together.

* * *

So Mal is finally back to living with Ben. Going to update again tonight I hope.


End file.
